katmai_bearcamsfandomcom-20200214-history
856
A''dult Male ~ Most dominant bear from 2011 - 2016'' Year First Identified: 2006 as a young adult Offspring Of: Not known Darting Attemtps: Ranger Michael Saxton attempted to dart 856 in 2016, the attempt was unsuccessful. There was no darting attempt in 2017. 'Identification:' 2014 Bears of Brooks River book: 856 is a large adult. He has a uniform brown and grizzled coat. His ears are blonde and wide-set. His forehead is wide, furred, and has a noticeable shed pattern in July. His face and front legs may have numerous small scars. Like 747 "Colbert" and 814 Lurch, he is one of the largest bears that regularly uses the Brooks River. 2015 & 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: 856 is another very large bear. He has a uniformly brown and grizzled coat, his ears are blond and wide-set, and his forehead is wide and furred. He also has a noticeable dorsal stripe in July. His face and front legs may have numerous small scars. Add here 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2014 Bears of Brooks River book: Unlike most bears, 856 is often seen repeatedly licking his lips while he fishes the lip and walks around Brooks Falls. 2015 & 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: Like 814 Lurch, 856 is often seen repeatedly licking his lips while he fishes and walks around Brooks Falls. 856’s behavior and mere presence often has a cascading effects on the behavior of bears at Brooks River. Dominance over other bears confers many advantages. . Add here 'Life History:' '2006:' 856 was initially classified as a young adult in 2006 and assigned his bear monitoring number. Since then, he has been one of the largest, and most dominant bears along the river. Most other bears, including 747 "Colbert" and 814 Lurch, typically yield space to him. 'July 2006:' 856 PIC 2006.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 01.JPG|856 July 2006 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 856 PIC 2006.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 02.JPG|856 July 2006 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 '2009:' 'June 2009:' 856 PIC 2009.06.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|856 June 2009 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 'July 2009:' 856 PIC 2009.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|856 July 2009 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 856 PIC 2009.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 28 01.JPG|856 July 2009 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 28 '2010:' 856 and 402 mated in 2010. 'July 2010:' 856 PIC 2010.07.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|856 July 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 856 PIC 2010.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 28 01.JPG|856 July 2010 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 28 'September 2010:' 856 PIC 2010.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 01.JPG|856 September 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 856 PIC 2010.09.xx in 2012 BoBr iBOOK 02.JPG|856 September 2010 NPS photo 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 856 PIC 2010.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 28 01.JPG|856 September 2010 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 28 '2011:' 'July 2011:' 856 managed to separate 402 from one of her spring cubs; he later returned and killed it. (The video below does not show 856 killing the cub.) It is unclear why adult males will sometimes kill cubs as the cub is not always eaten (also see 814 Lurch). In this instance 856 and 402 mated in 2010. Therefore, it is possible 856 killed his own offspring. '2012:' 856 was included in the 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook : 856 PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK ID MARKS & HINTS.JPG|856 ID Marks & Hints 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 856 PAGE INFO 2012 BoBr iBOOK LIFE HISTORY.JPG|856 Life History 2012 Brown Bears of Brooks Camp iBook 856 and 402 mated in 2012. 'July 2012:' 856 PIC 2012.07.xx 2014 BoBr ADULT MALES PAGE PG 12.JPG|856 July 2012 NPS photo on Adult Males page of 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 12 856 PIC 2012.07.xx 2014 BoBr PG 28 01.JPG|856 July 2012 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 28 2012.07.06: 856 can be observed courting 744 Dent at 4:20 into this video by endoplasmic1357: 'September 2012:' 856 PIC 2012.09.xx 2014 BoBr PG 28 01.JPG|856 September 2012 NPS photo 2014 Bears of Brooks River book page 28 '2013:' Over the past several years, 856 has not yielded space or resources to any other bear at Brooks Falls. Even other very dominant males, like 747 "Colbert" and 814 Lurch, yield space to him. '2014:' 856 was included in the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book on page 28: 856 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 28.JPG|856's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 28 856 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 28 TOP ONLY.JPG|856's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 28 ~ top only 856 INFO 2014 BoBr PAGE 28 BOTTOM ONLY.JPG|856's page of the 2014 Bears of Brooks River book, page 28 ~ bottom only Over the past several years, 856 has mated with several adult females. In Katmai, most male bears do not have the opportunity to mate with females until they are in their early to mid teens—an age when they are large enough to compete other adult males for access to females. However, the hierarchy can change quickly, even within the same season. Therefore most bears, like 856, are adapted to take advantage of their position in the hierarchy. 'June 2014:' 856 PIC 2014.06.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 01.JPG|856 June 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 July 2014: In July 2014, 856 spent considerable time courting females. Consequently, he was noticeably skinnier than 747 "Colbert" or 814 Lurch by the end of that month. 856 continued his soap opera-like relationship with 402. While she was still caring for a yearling cub (now identified as 503 Cubadult ) from her 2013 litter, 402 apparently went into estrus, abandoned the cub, and after an extended courtship period of 11 days she mated with 856. 856 PIC 2014.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 01.JPG|856 July 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 856 PIC 2014.07.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 02.JPG|856 July 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 2014.07.?? (2014.07.09 possibly): '''856 separates 402 from her yearling (now known as 503 Cubadult) in this video by park visitors laddnshirl. '''2014.07.11: 856 is still following 402 and the whereabouts of 402's remaining male yearling (503) is not known. Ranger Mike Fitz comments on 07/11/2014 at 12:28 about what has been observed of 402, her remaining male yearling (503), and 856 from 07/09/2014 - 07/11/2014: 2014.07.11 12.28 PM RMIKEs COMMENT RE 856 - 402 - 402s MALE YEARLING 01.JPG 2014.07.11 12.28 PM RMIKEs COMMENT RE 856 - 402 - 402s MALE YEARLING 02.JPG Ranger Mike also shared this 07/11/2014 KNP&P blog: Surprises of the Bear World by Ranger Mike Fitz. 2014.07.13: Ranger Jeanne comments that she has no new information on 402's remaining yearling (503), but she has observed 402 twice this morning being pursued by 856. Ranger Jeanne said that 402 is ranging about half mile down river from the falls since she observed 856 pursuing 402 in the oxbow area. When asked if in her experience she would say that 402's remaining yearling was on his own to survivie, Ranger Jeanne replied that she has never seen a sow without one of her cubs for such a long period of time and then experienced them reuniting. Ranger Jeanne said she has also never observed a male bear pursue a female in the way that resembles courting while she still had a dependent cub. She said she observed 402 quite a bit this weekend, but never with her cub. She said it does not necessarily mean that the cub is definitely on its own, but Ranger Jeanne did not personally see them together.: 856 INFO RJEANNE 2014.07.13 10.30 AM 856 BACK IN PERSUIT OF 402 - 402s YEARLING NOT SEEN YET.JPG 856 INFO RJEANNE 2014.07.13 WAS PURSUING 402 IN OXBOW THIS MORNING.JPG 856 INFO RJEANNE 2014.07.13 WHAT SHE HAS SEEN THIS WEEKEND w 402 YEARLING AND 856 02.JPG 2014.07.15: Katmai Terrane Blog: Being Dominant by Ranger Mike Fitz 2014.07.21: After a courtship that lasted approximately 12 day, 856 mated with 402 near the falls. 'September 2014:' 856 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 01.JPG|856 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 856 PIC 2014.09.xx 2015 BoBr PG 68 02.JPG|856 September 2014 NPS photo 2015 Bears of Brooks River book page 68 '2015:' 856 was included in the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book on page 68: 856 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 68.JPG|856's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 68 856 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 68 IDENTIFICATION ONLY.JPG|856's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 68 ~ identification section only 856 INFO 2015 BoBr PAGE 68 LIFE HISTORY ONLY.JPG|856's page of the 2015 Bears of Brooks River book, page 68 ~ life history section only June 2015: 856 PIC 2015.06.xx 2016 BoBr PG 79.JPG|856 June 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 79 July 2015: 856 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 79.JPG|856 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 79 2015.07.12: ' '''11:58 - 12:16: '''856 and who(? 289 maybe) mating video by MsDebbiB: Later the same day, Martina captured this video of 856 still courting the same female (? 289 maybe): '2016: 856 was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 79: 856 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 79.JPG|856's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 79 856 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 79 IDENTIFICATION.JPG|856's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 79 ~ Identification 856 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 79 LIFE HISTORY.JPG|856's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 79 ~ Life History 'July 2016:' 856 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 81 01.JPG|856 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 81 856 PIC 2016.07.xx 2017 BoBr PG 81 02.JPG|856 July 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 81 '2017:' 856 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 81: 856 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 81.JPG|856's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 81 856 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 81 IDENTIFICATION.JPG|856's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 81 ~ Identification 856 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 81 LIFE HISTORY.JPG|856's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book, page 81 ~ Life History 'July 2017:' 2017.07.17: 856 displaces 480 Otis video by Brenda D: 'October 2017:' 2017.10.27: 856 in the office video by Brenda D: 856 wanders the falls video by Brenda D: 'Known Courting & Mating:' '2010:' '402' Courting & Mating: 856 courted and mated with 402 in 2010. See above July 2011 information in Life History section for additional information. '2011:' '94 Courting & Mating:' 856 courted and mated with 94 in July 2011. '2012:' '402 Courting & Mating:' 402 and 856 courted and mated again in 2012. '744 Dent Courting:' July 6, 2012 video by endoplasmic1357. 856 can be observed courting 744 Dent at 4:20 into this 2012 video. '2014:' '402 Courting & Mating:' 856 separated 402 from her yearling (503) in July 2014. On July 21, 2014, after a courtship lasting about 12 days, 856 mated with 402 near the falls. '2015:' '289 (? maybe) Courting & Mating:' On July 12, 2015, 856 was observed mating with and continuing to court a female (possibly 289). See videos by MsDebbiB and Martina in the Life History section above for 2015.07.12. '2016:' '289 Courting & Mating:' 856 courted and mated with 289 in July 2016. '2018:' '409 Courting:' 856 was courting 409 Beadnose June 6, 2018 and the few days prior per Mike Fitz' June 6, 2018 Explore.org blog: Brooks River Bear Mating Season : "Over the past few days at Brooks River, one of the area’s most dominant bears, 856, has been incessantly following the adult female 409 Beadnose. 409, many bearcam viewers may remember, raised two yearling cubs last summer, and she was seen with them earlier this spring. Now however, we know she has emancipated her cubs and is once again single. 856, perhaps more than anyone, knows this as well, and his proximity to Beadnose reveals his amorous intentions." 'Known Relatives:' Add here 'Darting Attempts:' '2016:' Ranger Michael Saxton attempted to dart 856 in 2016, the attempt was unsuccessful. '2017:' There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 856 in 2017 by Ranger Michael Saxton. Category:Bear Book